


homesick

by bigbufftrixpuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, homesick Lance, this is totally serious i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbufftrixpuff/pseuds/bigbufftrixpuff
Summary: lance misses his home on earth.





	

“fuck i miss home” lance sighed at the breakfast table

 

“lmao i don’t” keith laughed “yknow why”

 

“why because you dont have parents keith lmaoooooooo” lance answered

 

“bitch i will go the fuck over there” keith threatened “and no i dont miss earth because…”

 

“...dolan trump”

 

lance looked at him for like idfk, an hour probably??????? idk who writes this shit.

 

“...shit keith ur right fuck earth”

**Author's Note:**

> the fuck were yall expecting, a serious fic?


End file.
